Baby, Oh Baby!
by KhakiBlueSocks
Summary: For Mykan. TAKARI fans PLEASE don't read this! this is a DAVIS X TK MPREG story based on Forever Green Socks of Love.


(A/C - If you're reading this story, know this: I made a promise to myself that I would only write this story as a LAST resort! Mykan has pushed the wrong buttons on the wrong Takari fan. A warning though: This story is not ONLY an MPREG, not ONLY a Yaoi, but it's a Daitake. It's a HEAVILY modified version of my "Forever Green Socks of Love" story, mixed with a few never-before-seen ideas that I had stewing in my head for quite some time, so if some of the dialogue sounds familiar, and if there are some continuity problems that I missed, feel free to bring them to my attention. Takari's out there, I'm sorry, but I gotta cut Mykan down.)

* * *

**Baby, Oh Baby! (Revenge Of The Takari's!): **

**Written by: KhakiBlueSocks, Lord Patamon, and Baby Gatomon**

**Based On "Forever Green Socks of Love - The Director's Edition" by KhakiBlueSocks and "Whoa Baby!" By Unknown Author

* * *

**

"Sora, can I tell you something?" Davis asked in a hushed tone.

They were at work on their lunch break in the office cafeteria.

"Sure. Let's go over here." Sora said pointing to a table in a corner. "What's on your mind?" she asked, sitting down.

Davis took a deep breath and started to talk. "I took the test."

"What tes—"Sora began, and then gasped. "Oh, my…but I thought you weren't going to take it! You said it was all in your head and you were just being paranoid!"

"I know, I know, but I just had to know. Just to put my mind at ease!"

"Well, did it?" Sora asked, leaning in. "Are you?"

"Yes. On both counts." Davis said, grinning shyly.

"Oh my God!" Sora gasped, causing a few other workers to turn their heads. "Does T.K know? Did you call him yet?"

"Shhhh!" Davis hissed, "Not yet. I've tried to tell him before, but I wanted to be absolutely sure. I didn't' want to build his hopes up until I was positive."

"When are you going to tell him?" Sora asked.

"I'll tell him tonight at dinner, I have a special way I'm going to tell him." Davis said with a small smile.

"How are you planning to do that?" Sora asked.

"That's for me to know," Davis said, winking at him "And for T.K to find out!" he then looked down at him watch and stood from the table. "Well, time to get back. You know Will hates it when we're late."

"Late…" Sora muttered to herself, now deep in thought. "Yeah…late…"

T.K came home around 7:30. He was exhausted. His bleached yellow hair hung limp as a wet noodle around his head. All he wanted to do was relax, put his feet up, and maybe watch some TV. "Is anyone home?" T.K called out, putting on his slippers.

"Come in, dinner will be ready in a minute." Davis called out from the closed kitchen door. "And boy do I have a surprise for you!"

"What kind of surprise?"

"I'll tell you later, just relax for a few minutes!"

"Ok. I'll go take a shower and be right out." T.K said with a hint of suspicion in his voice. What in the world could he be up to? He thought to himself.

"A surprise for me?" T.K thought as he dried off. "What kind of surprise? It's not my birthday, our wedding anniversary was three months ago…and that itself was a big surprise!"

"Taku-chan, are you done yet!" Davis called out from the living room.

"I'm on my way!" he called back. "Whatever this is, it must be big!"

"Baby, you have no idea." Davis called back.

When he stepped out the bathroom, he found that Davis had laid out a full course Japanese dinner, which was strange because the only thing he could do in the kitchen was boil water, and even that wound up burnt. T.K was still trying to figure out how he burned a cup of tea a week ago.

He greeted him with a kiss. "Hello my Taku-chan". She cooed, as she playfully pulled him to the table.

"So, what's for dinner? And what's the big surprise?

"Questions, questions, questions." Davis sighed playfully. "Dig in, the food's getting cold!"

"This looks delicious, Dai-Chan." T.K said unfolding his napkin, and reaching for the covered chopsticks. "So what's the big occasion? The last time you cooked, Michael Jackson was a black man."

"I know, I know." Davis giggled. "Look at your chopstick before you eat my big surprise!"

T.K looked at it quizzically. It was white, not brown, plastic, not wood, and in the middle, there was a little window with a red plus sign.

"What kind of chopstick is this?" T.K asked, puzzled. "It kind of looks like one of those tests…" T.K stopped in mid sentence, piecing the puzzle together in his head. Then he came to a very pleasant conclusion.

"Oh my God in heaven!" he started "Are you...can you be…"

Davis nodded. "I am and I can be."

T.K started laughing nervously. "But…when…how…where…I thought the spell would…" he sputtered, holding him cheeks softly in his hands.

"When: Three months ago…how…we both know." Davis began, blushing. "Ophanimon's spell finally worked, my sweet lover."

"Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo! I'm gonna be a father! I'm gonna be a father!"

He then began dancing around the room with Davis kissing him and saying "I love you" in between each kiss.

* * *

That night he couldn't sleep. He was looking out at the lights of the city on the apartment balcony. "Am I ready for this?" he asked himself. "Am I ready for fatherhood?" He looked up into the midnight sky. "Mom, dad, I wish I had a sign that I will be a good enough father."

"What are you doing up?" Davis yawned walking up behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you. I was just..."

"Telling your parents about the baby." Davis said, nodding with understanding. "T.K, you're going to be a terrific father. I know it, the baby knows it, and especially your parents know it."

"How do you know?"

Davis pointed to the sky. "Look."

A shooting star streaked by in the nighttime sky.

"Thanks, Davis," T.K said, giving him a hug. "You go on to bed; I'll be there in a minute."

"Don't be too long." Davis said, giving him a kiss before walking to the bedroom.

"I won't." He replied, walking back out to the balcony, looking back in the sky. "Thanks mom, thanks dad. I won't let you down, I swear it."

_To Be Continued...?_

(A/N – Mykan, if you keep this up, then chapter two gets posted. Then three…and it will keep ON going until you leave the Takari stories alone.)


End file.
